Team SPHR
by TheSapphireReaper
Summary: Team SPHR, a 4-man team comprised of Jade Ivy Parsley, Holly Violeta, Sherman Bleu, and Ron Mahogany, struggles with training to save the world, and with life as teenagers with secrets; some bigger than others. This is my first story and it will most likely be just in Jade's point of view. I will update as often as possible as well. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*Jade's POV*

The airship lands and I run to get off of the wretched machine, happy to be back on stable, unmoving ground. I look up and I see the largest school in Vale, Beacon Academy, just a short ways in front of me. I get up, and I walk towards Beacon Academy, the school for Huntsman and Huntresses in the kingdom of Vale. As I walk, I keep a hand near the dagger that I have hidden in my hoodie sleeve, ready just in case someone tries to bully me. It's not easy being a faunus, we're hated because of groups like The White Fang, and because of this, I am always ready for a fight, even if I don't use my signature weapon, Nature's Wrath, a Lever-Action Sniper Rifle with a large axe blade underneath that I use as a mono-pod.

I hear something running up behind me and I quickly spin around to see my friend Ron Mahogany running to me. Ron is a faunus too, but not a fox faunus like me, he is a Bull faunus, and a bit of a tank. He's also my best friend from back in Vacuo, has been since we were about 2 years old. He has his weapon, a large club/cannon named Bull of Death, drawn, probably just to scare people.

I stop him and ask what is happening, and he points to a girl, laughing crazily with a purple lab-coat on. She is chasing him and screaming about how she just wants to ask him a few questions. I stop her by aiming Nature's Wrath at her face, not showing any emotion in my own. She stops and looks at me, noticing my ears sticking up through my hood and smiles. "So, you're a faunus too, huh?" she asks me, rather stupidly as it is obvious. "Yeah, why, do you have a problem with that?" I reply, ready to get into a fight just in case. "No! No no no! I didn't expect to meet a fox faunus here in Vale though. From what we heard, most fox faunus live in Vacuo and Mistral, where they have large amounts of land to play and roam.

After talking with this girl, who revealed her name to be Holly Violeta, I realized she is no threat, and her, Ron, and I walked to orientation. We walk into the main hall of Beacon, and after a few minutes we see a gray-haired man that is dressed in green, with a sword-cane walk on stage. He stops in front of the microphone, clears his throat, and says "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After orientation, we went to the ball room, for bed, well, except me, I went to the bench outside of the ballroom, scared to sleep among so many new faces.

The next morning, I woke up to Ron and Holly arguing over something stupid. "What is going on out here?!" I scream at both of them. "Don't you know, that although some faunus don't, I DO have very sensitive hearing?" I scream, holding my ears in pain. Ron explains that Holly wanted to wake me and that she wouldn't listen to him that it was a bad idea, meaning that they were, of course, fighting over something stupid. "Listen, both of you, if I ever get woken up like that again, I will gut the both of you." I whisper in their ears, making sure that they understand me. "Now, time to go, we have initiation at the cliffs in 15 minutes." I say as I get up and start walking, thinking about what may happen in The Emerald Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

We got to the Beacon Cliffs, a few minutes before a blonde boy in a black hoodie with some armor, a girl in a black combat skirt, with a beautiful red cape, and a blonde girl who looked a lot like a girl I fought a few months back. I watch as the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, explains what will happen during our initiation, and I also listen as the blonde boy asks Ozpin several very stupid questions, before feeling something beneath my feet move. "Wooooo I love this!" I scream as I'm forcefully ejected from the cliffs, with Nature's Wrath ready. I land on the ground, rolling safely, as I watch Ron and Holly fly over my head, followed by the famous Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral.

I walk around for a few minutes, before climbing in a tree, perching Nature's Wrath in a fork in the tree, ready for whatever is walking my way. I watch, for Beowolves or Ursi, but instead hear footprints, ones of military boots, with spurs. I watch as a young man in an old military uniform appears in my crosshairs, aiming a blunderbuss at me. "Get out of that Dust-dang tree ya crazy fool, we made eye contact, we're partners now!" he shouts at me, lowering his blunderbuss, and tipping his hat. I jump from the tree, landing a few feet from him, and put Nature's Wrath in it's sheath on my back. I walk to him, shakes his hand, and introduce myself. "Hey, I'm Jade." I say, watching as he shakes my hand, spits, and changes his blunderbuss into a saber, putting it in it's sheath on his side. "I'm Sherman Bleu, pleasure to meet ya, partner." he says in a very rough voice. We hear screaming and I instantly recognize it. "RON, HOLLY!" I scream, then I take off running.

I run up on Ron and Holly fighting a pack of Beowolves, led by a large alpha-beowolf. I activate my semblance, blending with The Emerald Forest, and take aim. One by one, I shoot each of the Beowolves in the head, killing them instantly, leaving only a really ticked off alpha. I take aim but before I can pull the trigger, I hear a loud gunshot and see the alpha be tenderized with dust shot. After winning the battle with the pack of Beowulves, we agree to stick together until we reach the temple. I run through the trees, watching for any Grimm, while Holly stays in the middle of Sherman and Ron, ready to perform medical care if it is needed. We come up on the temple, now in ruins from an unkown source, and pick out the 2 remaining chess pieces. We notice that the temple over the revine has been destroyed and see a group of people, led by the girl in the cape, walking back towards Beacon.

Now that we are back, Ozpin said it is time for the team-naming ceremony. We arrive in time to see that we are next, so we walk on stage. I hear our names be called, and our team name; SPHR, short for Sapphire, then I hear Professor Ozpin say "... and your leader will be Jade Ivy Parsley." I stand there, in shock, as Sherman salutes me. We walk off the stage and watch as teams CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY are named, then we go to our new dorm. We walk in the dorm to see 4 beds, and as my team gets theirs ready, I put Nature's Wrath in it's case under my bed. "Hey guys, I'll be back, gotta talk to Ozpin about something." I say, walking out of the room and going to the headmaster's office. I finally get let in after several minutes of waiting and I inform Ozpin that I will not be needing a bed, and that Ron and I will move mine into the hall, which he seems oddly okay with.

The next morning I wake up early, and leave a note telling my teammates that I am going to the cafeteria for coffee. I walk into the cafeteria and notice a rabbit-eared girl getting picked on, being a faunus, I walk up to the bully who I recognize from the day before, and put the dagger I keep in my hoodie to his throat. "Leave, or I carve you a new windpipe." I tell him and his teammates, the members of team CRDL, who promptly get up and leave the girl alone. "U-umm, th-thank you, I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." she says, blushing the entire time. I chuckle. "I'm Jade, nice to meet you Velvet, say, aren't you a third year?" I ask her, even though it was none of my business what year she was in. "Y-yes, my team is asleep, being a nocturnal f-faunus does have some advantages." she replies. "I hear ya, I don't think I could deal with a lot of people without my coffee this early in the morning." I say, not realizing that she didn't know I'm a faunus. "Y-you're a faunus too?" she asks, albeit she is very cute when she's so shy.

I sit and talk with velvet until I hear a groggy voice ordering coffee, one that I recognize as Holly's voice. I see Holly sit next to me, and she looks at my new friend Velvet almost as if she were angry with her, causing Velvet to get up and quickly excuse herself from the table. "Hey now, what was that for?" I ask, somewhat angry at her. "Because we need to talk, idiot. I know your secret, and you know which one I mean." she says, causing me to look at her shocked. "Y-you do? Really? Please don't tell anyone, please, no one can know, only you and Ron do as far as I know." I tell her, desperate to keep it a secret. "Don't worry, foxy, I can keep a secret, heck, I got a few of my own." she says, calming me down. We sit and talk about weaponry and how to best use each team members abilities for a couple hours, before the rest of our team appears. "Ok, now that we're all up, and fed, let's go practice and learn about each other's semblances before classes start." I say after we all eat, in reply, my teammates get up, and we all walk out the doors of the cafeteria towards the training arena.


End file.
